


Liquid Dreams

by moomoomeep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Al POV, Crushes, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Wet Dream, late night drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Havoc once said that nothing good ever happens after 2am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from because I usually don’t write stuff like this 
> 
> Warnings: listed in the tags (let me know if I need anymore tho)
> 
> Note: Title from the O-Town song of the same name and the “nothing good ever happens after 2am” theory from HIMYM. Also the italics are Ed sleep-talking. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Lieutenant Havoc once said that nothing good ever happens after two a.m. and Al was initially left puzzled by his words. He didn’t understand exactly what Havoc was trying to imply and, in all honesty, ended up forgetting that he had even uttered such a statement . . . until tonight, that is.

Usually, he and Brother would be up half the night researching The Philosopher’s Stone, but Ed was so exhausted after spending the entire day running around East City on a mission for the Colonel, that he passed out as soon as they returned to the dorms. Al tucked his brother in before grabbing a book and settling in his usual spot on the floor. Tonight is one of the clearest nights Al’s seen here in a while and the brightness of the moon gives him plenty of light to read in. He quickly becomes engrossed in his book—so much so that he nearly jumps out of his armor when Ed emits a low groan.

Al looks up from his book and over to his brother, curiosity radiating through him as he watches Ed roll over onto his stomach. His brother shifts uncomfortably against the mattress before settling back down. His lips are parted and he pants heavily while he drools onto the pillow.

If Al had a brow, then it would be furrowed right about now. Another groan passes through Ed’s open lips as he shifts against the mattress, his automail hand tightening against the sheets as he pants against his pillow.

_“Yes,”_ Ed says breathlessly, and Al does jump at hearing his brother’s voice.

“Brother?” Al whispers concerned. Ed _never_ talks in his sleep—the only sound he makes is when he has nightmares, but even then, he never speaks.

_“Yes, yes, oh god, yes,”_ Ed says, giving no indication that he heard Al. He emits a high-pitched whine and shifts against the mattress again.

Al is worried for his brother. He closes his book and sets it down on the ground next to him before shifting so he can stand. “Bro—?”

_“I’ve been a good little boy, haven’t I?”_ Ed says before he moves his hips and really grinds against the mattress. _“Oh yes, fuck me, daddy.”_

Al freezes in place. Did brother just say what he think he just said?

Ed groans and pushes his hips against the mattress. _“Been waiting for you to come home all day, daddy. I did my chores and made dinner just like you asked me too.”_

This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening. Al squeezes his eyes shut and tries to tune out the noises that his brother is making.

_“Are you pleased with me, daddy? Did I make you proud?”_ Ed’s breath hitches. _“Oh, you don’t have to bother with preparation. I already opened myself up because I couldn’t stop thinking about you fucking me against your favorite chair.”_

‘What the hell is going on?’ Al shouts in his head as he looks longingly towards the door. He’d make a beeline for it, but he knows that his armor would be way too loud and he really doesn’t want to wake Ed up. He’s pretty sure both of them would die of embarrassment if that happened.

Ed’s hips start shifting faster against the mattress as his moans get louder. _“You’re so good to me, daddy. You let me suck you and get fucked by you—you’re the best daddy I’ve ever had.”_ Ed’s automail hand clenches the sheets tighter. _“Oh yes—ah! I’m your good boy, aren’t I, daddy? Aren’t I—”_ Ed cuts himself off with a high pitched whine. _“Yes, yes, daddy—oh fuck. Roy!”_

Ed stills and blows out a long, shaky breath before sinking down against the mattress, panting into his pillow while Al is seriously considering scraping off his blood seal and being done with this existence because he’s never going to be able to look his brother in the eye after this.

When did these feelings develop? Brother has never been afraid to declare his hatred for the Colonel, so when did things change? And why didn’t Al notice?

Ed rubs his face against the pillow and sighs contently. He mumbles something incoherent before falling into a deeper sleep.

Al resists the urge to face palm. He looks over at the clock and has to do a double take once he realizes the time: two forty five a.m.

Lieutenant Havoc was right. Nothing good happens after two a.m. and now Al knows never to doubt his wisdom again.

Al sighs quietly and resolves to leave the room (once he's sure that Ed won't accidentally wake up while he's leaving) and spend the rest of the night in the Colonel’s office. If Ed wakes up in the morning, discovers what happened, and realizes that Al witnessed the entire thing—

Al immediately cuts off that train of thought. That’s a conversation for another day and one that he is hoping to put off for as long as possible.


End file.
